thunderbirds_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds Fanon Wikia
Welcome to the Thunderbirds Fanon Wikia This wiki is dedicated to fans of the classic 1960's TV series "Thunderbirds" and it's latest 2015 reincarnation "Thunderbirds are GO!". Date Today is Thursday, April 13, 2017! Rules 1. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 2. No selling. This is a glitch to other users. 3. If you don’t speak English just tell one of our friendly admins and we translate for you. 4. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. Please read our Chat Guidelines 5. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a page") 6. No slang on random pages. 7. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 8. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account before editing. 9. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 10. Don’t lie to any users. 11. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important 12. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 13. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 14: If someone is upset let them tell u. If u are already upset please go into private message. 15. No nonsense pages. These will be taken down by admins 16. No discriminating users just because of their condition. If a user has trouble typing or tells you about a disability, don't make fun of them. Your comment will be taken down, or if you're in chat, you will be banned from chat and blocked from the wiki. 17. Don't argue with administrators. News None Birthday Greetings No Birthdays For Today Fact of the week: Did you know? All 5 Tracy brothers are named after NASA astronauts: # Scott- Scott Carpenter # John- John Glenn # Virgil- Virgil Grissom # Gordon- Gordon Cooper # Alan- Alan Shepard Alert Codes Edit If your spot trouble on the chat or the wiki and there is no one around to deal with them, these are codes so when trouble comes we know what we are dealing with before we come on. Codes Code Red: Every Admin and Mod report to chat Code Orange: Use Caution/Hacking has occurred Code Dark Gray: '''Sock is On '''Code: Grey Suspicious/Potential Sock puppet Code Blue: Multiple Spammers Present Code Yellow: Possible Trouble Coming Code Green: New Users Administrators of the Thunderbirds Fanon Wikia Our Admins and Moderators Strike X: Strike One-Given a warning. XX: Strike Two-Blocked for two weeks. XXX: Strike Three-Blocked from chat and blocked for 2 days. XXXX: Strike Four-Blocked forever no matter what. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse